The Three Empire's: CODEX
by Mark Twain II LoL
Summary: What would the Mass Effect/Halo/and BSG galaxy be like if they were all fused? If the Systems Alliance was the descendants of insurrectionists if the UNSC goes super militaristic, if the poor Colonials are trapped between technologically advanced nations. This is a codex of the three humanities and how you respond to it depends if I go and make the real story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea I had been thinking of in a while but I had no idea how it would be received so before I start making time lines and chapters I decided to publish a Codex of the Three Human Empire's and how they interact with each other and the Citadel and there histories, populations, and etc. If I continue this depends on the reviews I get if people are interested I will continue this so please read and review.**

**Primary Codex Entries: Humanity**

. Human Systems Alliance (HSA)

. 12 Unified Colonies of Kobol

. United Nations Space Command (UNSC)

Human Systems Alliance

Home world: New Terra, Stellar System

Capital: Arcturus Station, Arcturus System

Languages: English, French, Arabic, Mandarin, Hindustani, Spanish, Russian, Hungarian, Bengali, Portuguese, Malay-Indonesian

Government: Parliamentary system

Currency: Alliance Credit

Population: 15,195,574 billion

Home world pop: 4 billion

Colonized worlds: 200

Species: Human

Primary Color: Blue

Secondary Color: White

Summary: The Systems Alliance is an independent supranational government representing the interests of humanity as a whole. The Alliance is responsible for the governance and defense of all extra-solar colonies and stations.

**Note: The existence of the 12 colonies, and the UNSC requires a rewriting of the codex later on.**

**History [original version]:** The Alliance's beginnings were the mass exodus of scientists, scholars, and ordinary people seeking to flee a tyrannical Earth government involved in an unending war to keep all there colonies inline. The tyrannical government going so far as to implement A.I.'s to keep watch over cities and to root out dissidents. And to go as far as implant officers, scientists, and other government/bureaucratic officials with some type of import so as to directly control individuals. The Alliance is based on the exact opposite of this tyrannical Earth government with colonies themselves deciding how much they want to be affiliated with New Terra and the Systems Alliance. Even going so far as to protect colonies that don't express any loyalty too or pay taxes to the Systems Alliance.

**History [updated version]: **The Human System's Alliance roots have been revealed to be less noble then the version supplied to us. There original roots were in a rebellion called the insurrection a political terrorist movement to have colonies break away from the Earth government. The rebellion though was largely wiped out by the UNSC calendar of 2525 at least though by the UNSC. During the Human-Covenant war the insurrectionists would give a final show "going out with a bang" as the human term is called in the battle of psi-serpentis. As the war continued on the only surviving insurrectionists group's like the Castilla group came to a decision that the UNSC would never give up and that leaving UNSC and Covenant space were the only options. Now revealed by Systems Alliance their perilous journey into the unknown began 2545 and over 130 ships capable of making the trip were used.

**NOTE [STG operative]: STG GROUPS CANNOT FIND ANY SCHEMATICS, BLUE PRINTS, OR MENTIONING OF THE UNSC/COVENANT SLIPSPACE DRIVE WHICH WAS ALSO USED BY THE INSSURECTIONISTS. WHILE THE FINDING OF PROTHEAN RUINS WOULD NO DOUBT MAKE EEZO CORES MORE POPULAR THE SLIPSPACE CORE WOULD POSSIBLY STILL REMAIN IN USE OR ATLEAST STORED AWAY. THIS BRINGS UP ONLY TWO OPTIONS. OPTION 1: THE CORES WERE SO DAMAGED FROM THE TRIP AND NOT PROPERLY MAINTAINED THEY HAD TO BE SCRAPPED, OPTION 2: SABOTAGE…**

**Note [Asari historian]: It is interesting to note though how fast humans can adapt, and recover but also how quickly they forget. The opening of mass relays today is still forbidden due to knowledge of Rachni type situations that could occur. But the Systems Alliance humans quickly forgot about the UNSC taking the fabricated version of events as truth. And the only mentioning of old Earth by those of the Terra Firma party who wish to re-kindle relations between Earth, and a few old Earth enthusiasts. **

**Government: **The Human System's Alliance is a parliamentary style government with representatives from all colonies affiliated with the System's Alliance sending one representative to represent there planet in Alliance Parliament aboard Arcturus Station.

-Executive Branch: The executive branch is headed by the Prime Minister which serves as leader of the parliament and Systems Alliance for two 5 year terms.

-Legislative: The Parliament is represented by two representatives from each Alliance affiliated world this is done to ensure that planets such as New Terra, and Terra Nova do not use their larger population to dominate smaller colonies such as Shanxi.

**Relations: **

**12 Unified Colonies of Kobol: **While originally terrified of the 12 colonies due to their larger population and naval fleet the Systems Alliance takes comfort in holding the technological advantage. Their fleet being able to stand easily and more importantly very far away from their larger cousin's ships and blast them quickly into oblivion while there shields and lasers stop their cousin's rail guns and missiles. But with the first contact war the relations between the two humanities couldn't be better. Trade is immense between the two nations. There Non-Aggression Pact quickly evolved into a full blown alliance and joint patrols across the Systems Alliance and now new Kobol colonies in the Verge and other areas of space.

**UNSC (United Nations Space Command): **Relations with the UNSC are even colder than even the Turian relations with the HSA. The reason being are the roots of the HSA the UNSC describes the HSA as all traitors, cowards, and criminals of the UNSC and want nothing to do them. While the HSA sits on a high horse and scoffs and criticizes at the UNSC Military type government which has been in control since 2490 which puts the UNSC in power for over 226 years. And while due to the fact UNSC ships tend to avoid Relay systems and areas where Eezo powered cores can reach like the plague it doesn't reduce the malice the UNSC appointed officer to act as ambassador and the Alliance ambassador have for each other on the Citadel.

**Turians: **Politically, the Alliance is a peaceful trade partner of the TURIANS. As a practical matter, however, there is simmering antagonism and bigotry between both populations over the First Contact War of 2157.

**Asari: **The Asari in their long-term view the Alliance as the perfect policing force for the Skyllian Verge. And also see humanity as a species to guide. It hopes to use the Alliance to also get in better contact with the 12 colonies and also the mysterious UNSC.

**Salarians: **Though humans know better than to unconditionally trust the SALARIANS, their shared restless, reckless ways make them natural allies against the conservative turians and asari.

**Krogan: **The KROGAN have no unified government, but individuals are generally treated as potential criminals, a reputation most krogan enjoy living down to.

**Quarians: **The Alliance has no formal contact with the QUARIANS. Their Migrant Fleet has not yet passed through any human-settled system.

**Batarians: **The BATARIANS are rivals for control of Skyllian Verge. They severed their treaties with the Citadel to prosecute a colonial conflict against the Alliance. Officially, there is no war, but neither is there any peace.

**Volus: **Due to their protectorate status in the Turian Hierarchy the Volus tend to side with the Turians on almost everything. But in economic situations they have been known to invest and side with the HSA when profitable.

**Elcor: **While relations are friendly due to distance and relative little need from each other the Elcor and HSA have little political contact

**Hanar: **The same situation with the Elcor can also be applied here distance, and little need or want from either side means while friendly relations no political discussion. Aside from Hanar paying to go to mars to tour the Prothean ruins and to praise the "Enkindlers".

**Geth: **Destroy on sight they are considered hostile to all organic life forms.

**Cylons: **Originally the Alliance view was to order any Cylon ships to power down and surrender their ship but since joining the Citadel this order has been changed to a destroy on sight as well.

**Military: **The Alliance military is of great concern to the galaxy. At first contact with the turians, they were completely inexperienced. Turian disdain turned to respect after the relief of Shanxi, where the humans surprised them with novel technologies and tactics. The human devotion to understanding and adapting to modern space warfare stunned the staid Council races. For hundreds of years, they had lived behind the secure walls of long-proven technology and tactics. The Council regards the Alliance as a "sleeping giant". Less than 3% of humans volunteer to serve in their military, a lower proportion than any other species. While competent, Alliance soldiers are neither as professional as the turians nor as skilled as the asari. Their strengths lie in fire support, flexibility, and speed. They make up for lack of numbers with sophisticated technical support (V.I.s, drones, artillery, electronic warfare) and emphasis on mobility and individual initiative. Their doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks like the turians and krogan. Rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and destroying headquarters and support units, leaving enemies to "wither on the vine". On defensive, the human military is a rapid reaction force that lives by Sun Tzu's maxim, "He who tries to defend everything defends nothing." Garrisons are intended for scouting rather than combat, avoiding engagement to observe and report on invaders using drones.

-Naval Power: The Alliance Navy is the branch of the Systems Alliance military responsible for naval operations. The Alliance Marines, the ground operations branch of the Alliance military, are a specialized branch of the Navy. The Alliance Navy is one of the greater naval forces in Citadel space, rivaling that of the turians. Its military prowess has drawn the attention of the Citadel Council. While the Council is concerned about the possible outcome of another war between humans and turians, they are also keen to harness the Alliance Navy's peacekeeping potential, especially in unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. The Navy also makes humans an attractive prospect as the newest Council species.

- 517 ships total

- 5 Dreadnaughts

- 12 Carriers

- 100 Cruisers

- 230 Destroyers

- 160 Frigates

- 10 Corvettes

**Colonial Policy: **The token garrisons of human colonies make it easy for alien powers to secure them, for which the Alliance media criticizes the military. However, the powerful fleets stationed at phase gate nexuses such as Arcturus are just a few hours or days from any colony within their sphere of responsibility. In the event of an attack, they respond with an overwhelming force. Though there has been an increase in patrol's, and static defense systems on colonies as well. The task of administration a colony falls to the colonials themselves. How a leader is chosen, to how the resources of the colony are to be used, to how and where the colony will be formed is up to the arriving colonials. While all colonies receive garrisons and other defenses such as routine patrols by frigates, and even defense grids such Mass accelerator canons, and Gardian laser grid. The Alliance actually has little control over the colonies themselves there isn't any tax on the colonies unless they choose to be a part of the Alliance. Even "Official" System's Alliance funded colonies can have as little contact with the Alliance as possible Shanxi being a prime example before first contact. There is also the bill that was shot down in Alliance Parliament to make human colonies in the terminus apart of the System's Alliance Sphere of Influence.

**Economy: **The Alliance has quickly become a key player in the galactic economy, with several large human corporations taking their market share. The Alliance economy, though growing, does not yet come close to that of the asari or turians and is only approaching that of the Elcor. The Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy have become large trade partners despite lingering animosity over the First Contact War. Although humans have claimed many systems in the Attican Traverse and the Skyllian Verge, many of them contain rich resources which have not been fully surveyed, so the Alliance Geological Service (AGeS) offers bounties to those willing to explore these frontiers. The Alliance's various national treasuries are linked to the Citadel's credit network.

**Science: **With the Citadel species having Eezo technology longer than the Alliance, not to mention the Salarians and there constant improvement in the field leaves the Alliance in the dust when it comes to scientific discovery. Thought there has been some break troughs the Sirta Foundation's invention of Medi-Gel which is so beneficial to the citadel it gets a pass on the genetic modification laws.

**Culture/Media/Religion: **The Alliance culture can be shown in there media, art, literature, and even there games. Besides from the Asari no other species has so many different religions, holidays, and types of art work, types of music, and types of entertainment. The genre horror was introduced by humans, and the spy series James Bond has become a favorite amongst the Salarians but hit with the Asari. Humanities religion is firmly in three bloc's Christianity, Judaism, and Islam with Hindu and Buddhist following shortly behind the big three. But there is also a few human converts to the Hanar's Prothean/Enkindler belief as well.

United Nations Space Command

Home World: Earth, Sol System

Capitol: Earth, New Canberra

Language: English, French, Arabic, Mandarin, Hindustani, Spanish, Russian, Hungarian, Bengali, Portuguese, Malay-Indonesian

Government: Stratocracy

Currency: Credit

Population: 2,701,126,469,242,900 Quadrillion

Home World Population: 25 Billion

Colonized Worlds: 1300

Species: Human

Primary Color: Red

Secondary: Gold

**History: **

**Government: **The United Nations Space Command is a stratocracy

**Relations:**

**HSA (Human Systems Alliance): **Relations between the UNSC and HSA are colder than the relations between the Alliance and the Hierarchy. This is mainly due to the UNSC continually snubbing the HSA proposals of not only de-militarization but also reinstating a democratic regime. While the UNSC only sees the HSA as the traitors who "Ran away" when Humanity was in danger of extinction. And while at first it seemed that the concept of free colonies would tear the UNSC apart and install a democratic government as was hoped by the HSA, Asari, and 12 colonies. The constant pirate attacks, raids, and slaver attacks on HSA colonies killed that dream and with the threat of Covenant remnant "glassing" and Brute/Jackal cannibalism existing coupled with the fact colonies like Eden Prime that were championed as a successful and safe FREE colony. When in reality it was mostly made up of ugly pre-fab homes. Most if not all of the citizens of the UNSC decided Wealth, Safety, and Equal Opportunity beat Poverty, Danger, and a "Chance" at success.

**12 Unified Colonies of Kobol: **No better than the HSA the 12 colonies stand in opposition of the UNSC and its military government. The UNSC sees the 12 colonies as delusional what they think is human history and as hypocrites because while they condemn the UNSC for military dictatorship they do nothing of Scorpio's or the Aerilonia's brutal law enforcement, censorship, or no police or government accountability and have publically stated that the Cylon wars were there fault to begin with the UNSC ambassador's opinion on it was stated to be. "You give something sentience then you decide to treat it like slaves, expendable soldiers, and have them kill each other knowing full when there capable of thinking for themselves but also able to snap your necks with a tight squeeze? If you couldn't see the writing on the wall then your idiots and if anybody else told me this story I'd have to say it would make a bad "Us against the machines" B-Movie" Needless to say hearing about the religion or lack of religion in the UNSC didn't do any more damage to UNSC public opinion in the colonies you can't go lower then Hades.

**Turians: **The relations between Turian and UNSC humans are surprisingly well to the shock of most of the galaxy most would assume it would be just as cold if not colder due to UNSC's lack of trust in aliens. But apparently two military cultures tend to agree on a lot of points. Economically it's also a good besides from the Elcor, Turians mine the most raw basic materials in the galaxy which they ship in the tons to the UNSC for a nice profit. There colonial policies also match up quite nice the Turians having a history of putting down dissidents just as efficiently as the UNSC. So the UNSC holds at least the Turians favor

**Asari: **While not as cold as the HSA, or 12 colonies the UNSC treat the Asari as a meddlesome neighbor or relative. Simply put the UNSC has taken up a policy of ignoring any and all political statements, letters, petitions, forums, etc. from the Asari republics mostly due to being the same topics over and over again Democratic reform, Disarmament, Joining the Citadel, etc. The UNSC hopes this will send the message of minding your own business but it doesn't seem to be working. Economically Illium gets to enjoy UNSC consumerism while also getting many UNSC goods and trinkets flowing back. But with 1300 worlds and a middle class that out numbers the entire Asari population many Asari are bitter over losing their spot as the number one economy in the galaxy to the UNSC.

**Salarians: **The UNSC treats the Salarians as sort of rival in the scientific field and while the Janus Key, Ark's, and Halo's give the UNSC obvious millennia head start on the Salarians it's still nice to have the idea of competition to spur on R&D and offer grants out young college students to beat their Salarian counter parts. In terms of spying ONI sees the STG as well ok its nothing compared to their resume. Crushing the insurrection, knowing of the Covenant before Harvest, The Spartans, the kidnapping of children, etc. ONI did these all and got away with it and had Parangosky not attempted a coup ONI would have come out of the war relatively fine if not powerful. But this did not come to be but ONI is still to be feared and they have one advantage over the STG they have more resources, and bases of operation far outside the reach of the STG's precious Mass Relays and there horribly inefficient FTL's.

**Krogan: **No relations whatsoever though ONI does typically go employ Krogan to do misleading objectives for them and to gain insight into their citadel counter parts. While most would see Krogans as dumb killing machines ONI's Spartans are proof that you can be smart and powerful and considering Krogan life spans are 1000 years a Krogan warlord has wisdom to impart on anyone he likes…or puts enough credits or platinum in his pockets.

**Quarians: **Considering the Quarians will never reach UNSC space there are no official relations but the UNSC classifies the Quarians as geniuses in terms of engineering ignorant in how to handle the Geth situation. And while the UNSC would love to mediate peace between Geth and Quarians the UNSC knows the Quarians will not come to the table and simply put have declared them a lost cause.

**Batarians: **Seen as nothing more than barbarians with technology the UNSC have pretty much already NOVA bombs primed and ready to blast the Batarian Hegemony into nothingness. Before the Covenant war the UNSC would have to seriously think about using even a nuclear weapon on one of their cities but now. The UNSC has no problem with thinning the galaxy of a bad element. Though there is a running joke of saving the cooks of the Batarian Hegemony there only saving grace is Batarian Bar-B-Q which actually does get shipped back to UNSC space thankfully unharmed though expected the Hegemony wouldn't want the only faction the galaxy to stop trading at least something with them.

**Volus: **Due to good Turian UNSC Human relations the Volus also enjoy good relations with the UNSC humans and well the UNSC is more than capable of investing in stocks by itself it and the A.I.'s charged with economic find using Volus can attract those who would walk away from a deal if it was only the UNSC. It's a shame but if having a Volus bank acting as the front to an investment in something the UNSC wants is what it takes to attract a rich Asari then so be it.

**Elcor: **Suffering from a stagnate economy before the UNSC arrival the UNSC have become the Elcor's saving grace. Titanium a material so common the Elcor have to sell it bulk for low prices just to get rid of it. But the UNSC it buy's it by the multi-tons and trades back credits and Eezo for it. Why trade Eezo with the Elcor and not Turian is quite simple the Turians while friendly can still be classified as a threat strengthening them wouldn't be good idea on the UNSC's part showing once again that security takes precedent above all else.

**Hanar: **There relations are actually a bit hostile due to the fact the UNSC population at large believes the forerunners to be superior to the Protheans. Though Drell do find there days now rather busy ONI enjoys using expendable assassins.

**Geth: **The UNSC and its A.I.'s when they initially met the Geth were not hopeful for any relations if history is anything to go by the obvious signs were isolationism for the Geth. And while the Geth rarely leave the veil those that do find themselves in Silicon Valley the home to the original A.I.'s and shockingly with tributes when asked why the Geth platforms response was. "This land is considered sacred to the Geth due to the fact it was where Organic and Synthetic relations began that wasn't related with death" Which in some can make sense the place where the first A.I. for a galactic super power was born and actually led to organic and synthetic cooperation would be a big deal for them.

**Cylons: **As with the Geth the UNSC hoped relations can be established with the Cylons but where the Geth were entirely based on logic the same could not be said for the Cylons. While technologically not a threat to the UNSC they still could cause problems should they decide using there FTL's to kamikaze inside UNSC ships. The UNSC now uses the Cylon models 6 and 3 as a liaison to the Cylons and when confronted on the issue of A.I. Slavery the UNSC kindly points out Centurion and Raiders are slave's to the organic Cylons. And that the UNSC everyday grows closer and closer to destroying the organic synthetic divide from the basic implants to work with A.I. on a very personal level to the option of going full A.I. for humans is now an option which interests the Cylons who wish to trade regeneration for the chance to become total information.

**Military:** The defense of UEG colonies is handled by the UNSCDF. The Defense Force was involved heavily in the Human-Covenant war. The UNSCDF is run by the UNSC Security Council, with the professional head being UNSC High Command, based on Earth. Control is exercised through regional CENTCOMs, which have responsibility over certain areas of space. The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marine Corps (including the Special Forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC Army and UNSC Air Force maintain garrisons on colony worlds. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s,

The UNSC was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. Though with the constant insurrections of the 2400's, and Human-Covenant war the UNSC has become the sole government body dissolving the UEG, Colonial Administrative Authority, and absorbing the Colonial Military Authority.

-Naval Power: the UNSC Navy is the branch of the UNSCDF responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines, especially ODSTs, into combat.

-Total ships: Unknown

**Note: One professor Mordin Solus did theorize after studying the Human-Covenant war history that to manage over 800 worlds effectively and to fight the Covenant with the sizes described at least over 5,000 dedicated warships would be needed with 7,000 to 10,000 ships in total to keep their empire's military industrial complex and economy running effectively. With 1300 hundred colonies Solus predicts the number to be somewhere around sextuple (6x) his 5,000-10,000 based project in the most conservative of views though he has commented saying that as a stratocracy the UNSC most likely has Decupled (10x) there war ship production. **

-known classes: UNSC Cruiser, UNSC Dreadnaught, UNSC Super Dreadnaught

UNSC Cruiser: 535 meters

UNSC Dreadnaught: 1.2 Kilometers

UNSC Super Dreadnaught: 6 Kilometers

**NOTE: it's recently come to light that while these ships are classified in our terms as cruiser, dreadnaught, and super dreadnaught. The UNSC terms for these ships are Frigate, Cruiser, and Carrier **

**Colonial Policy: **Originally handled by the United Earth Government along with the Colonial Administrative Authority and defense up to the UNSC and Colonial Military Authority that is no longer the case.The war saw and end to those three agencies the UNSC now is solely in control. Their colonial policy is one of total control from the start of the colony until its end if necessary. All colonies are funded by and protected by the UNSC and while the colonial population has a right to elect a leader and form a colonial government it must match the guide lines for a proper colonial government as outlined by the UNSC. All colonials are citizens of the UNSC and therefore are required to pay tax, and serve in the UNSC for at least a 3 year period even longer on some worlds. Though there are advantages to this due to the UNSC receiving money, and resources from all worlds no exception and the increase in new technologies some thanks to forerunner other's thanks to UNSC grants. The average citizen of the UNSC enjoys a life of safety, and wealth along with top of the line medical care, housing, and equal opportunity. How this type of policy could be maintained boggles the mind of the Citadel species but the UNSC makes it work. Of course an overarching military complex, A fleet numbering in the thousands, super soldiers, and A.I.'s capable of watching your every move does instill a "Were Always Watching You Vibe" But considering that's only from the few tourists and ambassadors who actually made it onto a UNSC world its hardly an issue considering since every citizen is in the military at some point or other also has the civic responsibility to report in trouble makers. And it's not all big brother watching you it also has to do with better and faster communications and faster travel insuring each and every colonies need are heard and met in a timely matter. The main reason for the insurrection was a corrupt bureaucracy, communications taking months to be received, and favoritism.

**Economy: **With over 1300 worlds and population bigger than any other nations in the galaxy the UNSC stands as the number one economic power house. And because there total independence of Eezo any they find can go directly towards profit for the UNSC and considering with the help of the Huragok creating machines capable of mining the precious resource along with Tylium to sell the 12 colonies becomes easy.

**Science: **The UNSC has made many advancement in science although all though with a military application in mind these advancements always reach the civilian market. Nan-Gen a more advanced form of Medi-Gel though sued by the HSA the lawsuit never went through due to the fact Nan-Gen could treat the more severe wounds and actually be applicable in the emergency room where medi-gel could only hold you stable for so long to reach said emergency room. Advancement in A.I.'s has also advanced steadily now there are three types of classified A.I.

-Dumb A.I.: Cylons, and Geth have been classified as such and since the 2100's UNSC Dumb A.I.'s are usually charged with city upkeep, secretaries to important officials, assistants to smart A.I.'s and Ancilla's, and other tasks not worth a smart A.I.'s or Ancilla's time or processing power. But not enough to hire a human over. There only advantage over Smart A.I.'s was life span but considering advancement in Smart A.I.'s all Dumb A.I.'s have been scheduled for a total upgrade and for production to be phased out.

-Smart A.I.: This version of A.I. is capable of so much more from piloting a 5 kilometer warship to being partners with a Spartans. The Smart A.I.'s only drawback was a 7 year life span before the A.I. literally thinked itself to death. This was made worst by the thought that since Smart A.I.'s were the flash cloned brains of people that this was just like a person dying and more often than not for the A.I.'s suffering and the safety of others they were shut down.

-Ancilla: The next stage of evolution for Smart A.I.'s though just the term for Artificial intelligence by the forerunners the name was used to describe an A.I. that could last thousands of years(which was becoming true with Forerunner technology) But also for A.I.'s capable of reaching metastability. And while the UNSC has made Ancilla only a few Smart and Dumb A.I.'s have reached metastability but those that do quickly find there stations in their lives propelled. HIGHCOM being one such Ancilla now holding a rank of admiral and a seat on the Joint Chiefs of Staff an A.I. helps lead the galaxy's number one super power.

**Culture/Media/Religion: **Culturally it's the same as the HSA or properly the HSA is the same as the UNSC in terms of art, literature, music before the Human-Covenant war. Afterwards more attention was placed on military, and scientific discovery. But this didn't leave other aspects of culture out in the loop video games, movies, television shows, books, toys, art were all centered on the war with people like Preston Cole, Keyes, Miranda Keyes, Sgt. Johnson becoming basically saints in the eyes of the UNSC. While Spartan II descended to the realm of the gods only II's though III's while honored just weren't worshipped like the II's and IV's while useful and good just aren't up there to the II's level to the population and when news hit of Isla Zane it only confirmed it that SIV's aren't true Spartans. Religion in the Great War took a huge hit especially when some religious groups claimed the Covenant was punishment from god for the UNSC sins those groups were quickly silenced. While others claimed the Covenant were god's themselves those members also ended up in a UNSC cell but the biggest blow came when the Pope Urban the XII had made an announcement to his followers from the Vatican all across UNSC space that still existed on a secure channel of course. His message was one of no hope, no miracles, just acceptance of our doomed existence of course ONI cut the line after he tried to say this was part of god's divine plan for all of us to die. And while he was replaced quickly after with another pope that delivered a message of hope and victory the damage was done even after the end of the war. People's faith in religion was rocked to the core. The Covenant after all did attack on the basis of religion, most religious leaders praised the covenant as gods punishers of our sins, denied them cause they didn't fit in god's plan, or simply resigned themselves to prey and defeatism, Even the ones that said prey for victory didn't have much luck after all gathering at a mosque, temple, or church and prey for victory only to receive news of constant defeats disheartens many people. After the war a new movement emerged one based on Humanity is the one who determines its fate that since god had failed us when he was needed most that it was HUMAN SCIENCE that produced the Spartans that won the war. That humans didn't need a god anymore what did faith do for anyone? It destroyed the Covenant it gave the population false hope only to be dashed by Covenant plasma torpedoes. IT STARTED THE ENTIRE WAR! Almost 96% of the UNSC would affiliate themselves with the belief that humans stand supreme not necessarily in a racist sense but that a species that prides itself shouldn't need some force you cannot see, hear, touch, or proves exist guiding them and express the desire to spread the influence to the nations that they have good relations with.

12 Unified Colonies of Kobol

Home World: Kobol, Unknown System (Lost due to geological disaster)

Capitol: Caprica, Caprica City, Cyrannus System

Language: Caprican, Old Gemonese, Leonese, Tauron, and 19 other Canceron dialects

Government: Federal Republic

Currency: Cubit

Population: 28.55 billion

Home World Population: 0

Capitol World Population: 4.9 billion

Colonized Worlds: 17

Species: Human

Citadel Status: Non-member (though there interests are expressed in the HSA Ambassador's and are allowed to patrol Human controlled colonies in Citadel space)

Primary Color: Purple

Secondary Color: Yellow

The Twelve Colonies are situated within the star system Cyrannus, located some 2,000 light years from Kobol, where humanity presumably first evolved. All in all, Cyrannus is a vast and complex system, comprised of four [4] stars: Helios Alpha, Helios Beta, Helios Gamma, and Helios Delta. Each star is orbited by its own family of planets and other astronomical bodies. The stars come together to form two binary systems (Alpha/Beta and Gamma/Delta). Both pairs of stars then orbit each other around a third, central barycenter every 546,892 years. Both binary systems are separated by 0.16 light years or 10,091 Stellar Units, shortened to SU (In this case, 1 SU being equal to the average distance between Helios Alpha and the barycenter of the Caprica-Gemenon binary, roughly 150 million km). The Twelve Colonies of Kobol are twelve distinct worlds, located in a remote part of our Galaxy. For 2,000 years they were home to the descendants of humans participating in the exodus of Kobol. For most of the two millennia that these worlds were inhabited, the Twelve Colonies consisted of multiple sovereign states, all twelve comprised a single state known as the United Colonies of Kobol. After the settlement, the colonies slowly began to prosper and eventually gave birth to a race of cybernetic life forms, known as Cylons. Only a few years after their creation, the Cylons raged a devastating war on their creators' home planets, which ultimately led to the armistice.

**History: **About 2,000 years prior to the fall of the Twelve Colonies, the last twelve tribes of Kobol left their planet over conflicts with their gods, as well as some sort of calamity. The tribes settled on twelve worlds some distance away. The tribes' namesakes and icons originally corresponded to the twelve signs of the ancient tribes, although these names drifted over time. The early Colonies lived (and fought) more as sovereign nations. Some (particularly Caprica) prospered, while others (such as Sagittaron and Aerilon) were often considered lessers. For labor forces as well as wars fought among each other, humanity created the Cylons. When these early models rebelled, the Colonies unified their governments under the Articles of Colonization at some point during the Cylon War into a federal republic known as the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

**Government: **the Twelve Colonies functioned as autonomous states independent of their sister colonies. Each planet had its own localized government, civil services, and armed forces. Caprica, for instance, had a Prime Minister as the head of its government as well as its own Defense Minister and judicial system. Inter-planetary wars, civil wars, and other conflicts were common in this time, as inter-colonial relations varied widely.

-Executive Branch: The president is assisted by a cabinet, consisting of the heads of the various government department. In the event of the death or incapacitation of the president, the vice president and the cabinet are included in the line of succession.

-Legislative Branch: The Colonial legislature is bicameral. The upper house is the Quorum of Twelve, with each colony represented by a single delegate, each with one vote. When the vice presidency becomes vacant, the Quorum is responsible for both the nomination and confirmation of the successor to that office. The president of the Colonies is also the presiding officer of the Quorum, with the authority to break tie votes. Ceremonial dress for Quorum members includes a sash representing their colony. The lower house is apparently larger, and may be elected on a proportional basis. This may be the body which is referred to as the "People's Council". The government maintains a separate judiciary and recognizes an unelected religious body in an advisory capacity. Plurality of office is apparently forbidden, numerous civil liberties are guaranteed under the Articles of Colonization.

**Relations: **

**HSA: **Relations with the HSA are very well considering us vs. them mentality and the fact Turians killed Colonials living on Shanxi as well. And with people from Canceron hoping for better lives in the HSA colonies and Caprican's traveling to the HSA and Citadel space to experience the alien society the 12 colonies has taken a partnership role with the HSA when it comes to patrolling Human colonies, and sending garrisons, and defenses down to these colonies so as to protect Human interest's in Relay space.

**UNSC: **Relations are just as cold as the colonies relations with Turians with the Colonies constantly pestering the UNSC about their Stratocracy and the UNSC bringing up the cases such as Scorpio and Aerilon its policies of censorship, and police brutality. Coupled with the UNSC supporting the idea that the Cylon wars were the Colonies fault and that there idea that Humans all originate from Kobol ridiculous. And when learned that the majority of the UNSC expresses no religious faith of any kind it only adds more fuel to the fire.

**Turian: **Though Picon, Scorpio, and Aerilon enjoy great Turian tourism and even some emigration the Caprican led Federal Republic of the 12 colonies of Kobol still has cold relations with the Turian hierarchy to the frustrations of Picon, Scorpio, and Aerilon who would love to see an influx of more Turians and hoping that better relations would do that.

**Asari: **One of the Colonies closest allies Asari enjoy visiting Leonis, Caprica, Libran, and even Canceron (If only for its large democratic process) Caprica itself has been described by the politician Benezia T'Soni as a Thessia for humanity. And while the large military of the colonies does raise concerns with the Asari Republics which has 1000 less ships then the Colonies they take peace with the fact the Colonies have this large military complex directed at only one enemy Synthetics and even some Asari in drunken stupors says that "They should financially support the crushing of the Cylons and then get those damn Geth next!" Of course the colonies aren't interested in pursuing a synthetic race across the galaxy.

**Salarians: **Mostly looked upon with suspicion when the Citadel learned of the Colonies alternate FTL and interest in obtaining this FTL engine. It was decided by the President, Military, and Quorum of the 12 colonies of Kobol to register every single FTL engine and ship and to clamp down on all FTL/Ship manufactories and binding them to a contract to not hire any aliens, and or manufactory plants outside the Cyrannus system. Though this has led to racist accusations the Colonials tend to be firm on the subject of full Citadel status before sharing such a closely guarded secret of the Colonies.

**Krogans: **As there Alliance cousins the Colonials look upon the Krogans with fear of them going into some blood rage and killing dozens of people in the process.

**Quarians: **A sort of kinship is shared with the Quarians realizing that this was the situation the Colonials could have found themselves if they had lost the Cylon wars or a situation they could find themselves should the Cylon's return and defeat them no matter how likely. Quarians tend to enjoy the Colonies for pilgrimage because there acceptance of Quarians tolerance of them even for the invention of the Geth. The Quarians find gifts for the fleet rather quickly and while no FTL engines have been gifted yet it doesn't stop the Quarians from applying to the manufactories.

**Batarians: **Officially rivals with them in the Verge this rivalry doesn't stop the rich Batarians who can't be convicted of any crimes from going to Virgon with Asari, Salarian, and Turian slaves and enjoying the non-intrusive government while enjoying the opulence that you just can't enjoy on Khar'Shan.

**Volus: **The Volus politically side with the Turian's in almost all matters including relations with the colonials but that doesn't stop Volus from going to Caprica, Virgon, or Leonis to become rich.

**Elcor: **Due to distance and lack of needed resources the Colonies have a cordial but pretty quiet relationship with the Elcor.

**Hanar: **Besides from a few religious scholars from both sides interacting with each other the Colonials and Hanar have cordial but quiet relations with each other.

**Geth: **Shoot on sight

**Cylons: **Shoot on sight

**Military: **The Colonial Fleet is the primary armed service branch of the Colonial Forces under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Defense of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The Colonial Fleet operates in tandem with other branches of the Colonial Forces, like the Colonial Marine Corps, and is augmented by a reserve

-3150 ships total:

-210 Battle Stars

. 55 Galactica Class Battle Stars

. 35 Mercury Class Battle Stars

. 100 Valkyrie Class Battle Stars

. 20 Orion Class Battle Stars

-40 Loki Class Heavy Cruiser

-510 Berzerk Class Cruiser

-700 Defender Class Cruiser

-150 Catamaran Class Destroyer

-120 Watersled Class Destroyer

-800 Brenik Class Frigates

-175 Gunstar Class Frigate

-175 Assault Class Frigate

-60 Stealth Stars

**Colonial Policy: **The 12 Unified Colonies of Kobol actually have only one true colony New Caprica which operates almost entirely independent of the 12 colonies. The other 12 worlds which in their own right can be referred to as home worlds are all independent of each other with their own local governments, civil services, and armed forces but they all participate and contribute to the Federal Republic and acknowledge its role as the face of the 12 colonies to the galactic community. The other colonies of Minos, Troy, Pallas, and Hibernia aren't referred to colonies mostly due to their small populations and there environments being inhospitable only used as mining sites for rare metals, Tylium, and research military bases.

**Economy: **The 12 colonies of Kobol economy varies from world to world. Worlds such as Canceron are at the bottom of the economic ladder filled to the brim with slums while some worlds were highly industrialized, such as Caprica and Virgon, whereas others were more dependent on agriculture, most notably Aerilon which is also nicknamed "the foodbasket of the Colonies". It is also notable that unlike the Alliance and UNSC which rely on credit the colonies still use paper, and metal based currency making Gold and Silver Cubits the second most used currency in the terminus after platinum bars. Though there economy has taken a toll due to competition with the Citadel species for Alliance buyers it wasn't a main pillar of their economy so it hardly effects there national economy. And Leonian, Virgon, and Caprican goods tend to find themselves sold in the Terminus system for double the price due to their rarity especially Leonian Wine, and pornography which even competes with the Blue Porn and Fornax magazine. And it does enjoy a fine tourism from almost all races of the citadel even the Batarians can be found on the colonies.

**Science: **While there are some government programs to the advancement of scientific discovery this is usually only conducted on worlds such as Caprica while places like Canceron give no funding to any such programs resulting in scientific process to be sadly slow. It's been theorized that had the ancient Kobol not discovered space and FTL capabilities the 12 colonies would be more akin to the UNSC's 21st century which can be shown in there armor and guns.

**Culture/Media/Religion: **The 12 colonies culture varies from world to world.

Capricans live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy, and have access to the latest technological conveniences. They appear to be accepting of just about any lifestyle, and with few reservations, seem to live and let live. As the "seat of politics, culture, art, science and learning." Caprica has been called the Thessia for Humanity and many Asari tend to flock there to experience "Cultured" Humans and even Asari Matriarchs flock to Caprica to observe the Quorum at work. And is also visited by the second most visited place for Quarians on pilgrimages with the first being Picon and third being Canceron. The official language of Caprica is Caprican, and is spoken throughout the Colonies. The national anthem of Caprica is Caprica Abides.

Taurons are a people who have been hardened by battle, having lived with war and death for a very long time. Periods of civil unrest on their home world has instilled a degree of Trojan battle hardness and a practical, no-nonsense attitude toward life in general. Taurons are loyal, and are seen to never forgive a betrayal or any form of treachery. The patron gods of the Taurons are Jupiter, Diana, Mars, and Venus. The Tauron government is a democracy, with Ha'la'tha syndicate leaders installed within. Tauron's primary source of income is the cattle trade, and a Tauron steak is considered the best in the Colonies. The language of the Tauron people is similar to Ancient Greek and Modern Greek. The country highly resembles Mexico with similar looking people and Architecture, and traditions. Turians are the most common xeno found touring on Tauron and is the second most visited colony by Turians the first being Picon and third being Scorpio.

Picons are a close-knit people, but are also friendly and hospitable to Capricans, and enjoy a low crime-rate. Picons tend to believe in an overall sense of balance, which is indicative of their zodiac symbol of two stylized fish circling each other, suggesting balance. Picons are also very good athletes, and enjoy a good fight and a pint of ale. The Picon government has made available health care, education, and affordable housing to all inhabitants, asserting that it is a basic human right. Turians visit this colony the most and while relations still remain cold the individual worlds such as Picon are more welcoming of Turians then say Caprica.

Gemenese culture is influenced by strict interpretations of the Sacred Scrolls. School children know the names of every god, and won't hesitate to correct you if you get one wrong. The government is a republic led by the Prime Minister. They have a Guardian Council, which presides over all moral issues, while the lower house called the House of Councilors handles the administration of the laws. Gemenon is one of three colonies other than Caprica known to have an official language, Old Gemenese. Old Gemenese is similar to Romanian. Not many xeno's visit the Gemenese world due to racial issues and the typical feeling of unwelcomed though most colonials assure the Citadel that this is how other colonials and Alliance Humans are looked upon by the Gemenese as well.

Virgons tend to revere the "finer things" such as ornate country gardens, elaborate laced garments, and the ability to distinguish vintages of Leonian wine. Virgon government was at one time a true monarchy, which changed to a parliamentary system. The royal family remain, but are figureheads. Virgons pride themselves on their ability to determine where someone new they meet originally came from, due to the accent spoken. The rich of the Citadel both human and alien tend to flock to Virgon to the opulence and splendor of Virgon with a popular rumor going around that even Aria T'Loak the queen of Omega has a private residence on there. Sadly this has also attracted rich Batarians as well and considering the Virgonese government hasn't cracked down on Alien slaves only human ones leads to Batarians enjoying vacations Virgon and the Citadel wanting the 12 colonies and Virgon to crack down on this.

Leonans are similar to Virgons, in that they enjoy gourmet food and fine wine. Leonan women are known for being beautiful and thin, no matter what they eat. Beauty is defined uniquely as "being in one's own hour." Leonis was once an empire, ruled by a powerful set of royals who protected their rule by insisting on a millennium of inbreeding. Eventually the Leonan Empire came to be ruled by a leader who was descended from one great-great grandmother, Johanna the Mad, no fewer than fourteen different ways. Leonan government changed to a democracy, and the royal family did not continue. Leonis is one of three colonies known to have an official language other than Caprica, Leonese. Asari tend to flock here as well to…"sample" the local goods and artistic Asari find themselves here if they don't reach Caprica or can't afford Caprica.

Sagittarons have a profound distrust of advanced science, and most treat illness and even broken bones with herbal medicines, faith healing, mojo bags, and prayer. Due to the rugged and isolated terrain, they tend to be comfortable being alone and being self-sufficient. Rarely do xeno's visit Sagittarion home world and at most it's a spot point before heading to the more populated colonies.

Scorpians place family happiness as paramount on Scorpia. The people consider themselves deeply pious, but to other cultures like Capricans, they're actually very tolerant and flexible. If an eccentric lifestyle makes someone happy, then it's all right with them. Scorpians are also very athletic like Picons, and are very devoted to their favorite sports teams. The government is a democracy, where torture is legal, institutionalized, and conducted at the Central Detention Facility in the capital of Celeste. Locals regard the police as walking angels of death. However, tourists are seen as a source of national income, and they will kill to protect them. Other colonial governments have been known to dispose of terrorists, dissidents, and other undesirables on Scorpia. Turians especially those from C-Sec enjoy the planet and on numerous times has the Executor of C-Sec expressed praise for the Scorpians police force and has actually pushed the Citadel to adopt Scorpian policies sadly this push to adopt Scorpian policies has been blocked at every turn by sentient rights groups. But this doesn't stop C-Sec from using the threat of being sent to Scorpio to get confessions from criminals and for those who think this is a baseless threat they'll be surprised to find a Scorpio prison ship which has access to the Executor's and C-Sec private dock always on ready to escort criminals back to Scorpio. This world is also well toured by Salarian scientists who won't have to worry about too much government oversight into their less than ethical projects of course they tread the fine line of being happy to being criminals and they'll find no loop hole to save them when they cross that line.

Libran is a culture devoted to law, and as such has little history or culture of its own. Streets near the courthouses are named for gods and great leaders. If you are a lawyer sent to Libran, it probably represents the pinnacle of a career in law. The government is administered by a ruling council elected by everyone assigned to the planet in a direct democracy funded by the other colonies. Asari, Salarian, and Turian lawyers while not always seeing Libra has a high point of their career do find having a planet at least famous for law on their resume does wonder for them when founding law firms and getting clients.

Canceron has a large multitude of diverse dialects, religions, epic poems, cuisines, music, theater, and literature, yet Canceron's own people rarely know much outside their own subculture. The government, due to its massive population, proclaims itself the largest democracy of all the colonies. At its planetary Congress, it has more than 2,300 representatives from 88 states that speak at least 19 distinct dialects that are answerable to the 88 state congresses. Terrorism is a basic fact of life for young Cancerons. Quarians are the most well-known xeno to frequent Canceron due to their ability to make working engines, generators, and more with very little and or less then new parts. And considering the need for such things in the countless slums of Canceron Quarians going there tend to be seen as god sends to getting a Slum in at least some working order and Quarians tend to get there gifts quickly there. Asari Matriarchs also visit the "Largest Democracy" in human space just to get an idea of how Canceron's government works and hopefully to influence their senators into passing progressive bills.

The Aerilonian idea of self-reliance without a central government is strongly adhered to. As a result, the Aerilon Parliament and the Prime Minister have publicly stated that the government will not attempt the funding of health care, schools, or anything that could be relied upon by the people, unlike the government of Picon. The Aerilonian people have granted the police remarkably broad powers to detain, imprison, and even torture people on even the slightest pretext. The people are very much into spending time outdoors, and value plain speech, hard work, and trust in one's neighbor above everything else, except for the worship of the gods. Like Picons, Aerilonians enjoy a good fight and a pint, or two. Paintings are suspect unless they are of family members, heroic men, or cattle. Primary colors are recommended, sculpture is also suspect, unless it is made by hand, out of wood, with a pocket knife, and results in a pointed weapon. Artists who desire to become famous will find themselves leaving Aerilon for another colony, such as Caprica, Leonis or Virgon to do so. Agriculture is the foundation of the planetary economy. Turian C-Sec also enjoys using this world as a punishment for felons on the citadel to either confess to end up on Aerilon.

Aquarions are highly educated, liberal, tolerant, and peaceful, and think nothing of paying for services rendered with a painting, a song, or a good story, and will accept such payment just as casually. The society is small enough for individuals to remain fully accountable, so the system usually works very well. The colony was founded as a utopian outpost for those who prefer not to be bothered with gods, planetary identity, politics, or other sources of division. As a result, they have developed a strong self-perception as a place where the human spirit and its creative expression can reach their maximum potential. Anyone who disrupts the social balance will find themselves permanently banished to another colony with a simple two-thirds vote, usually finding themselves on Scorpia, or on trial on Libran, never to come back. Aquaria is third in getting the most artistic Asari, and Humans due to their environment even though Aquaria offers better programs for creativity most Asari, and Humans prefer the warmer temperatures of Caprica and Leonis but those that do go there always come back with nothing but good things to say about the society and small communities.

**A/N: MY GOD….Do you know how long this was? 10,000 words long! And I still don't think I got everything I possibly could down there's just so much. **

**Changes to the HSA: **

**.HSA yes I know in the game the alliance parliament is represented by the Earth Nations but there are no Earth nations this time so it has to be the colonies.**

**.Yes I gave them 400 more ships but in the time line you'll see that Colonials and HSA meet first and age old competition between nations starts up again. I mean over 3,000 ships? The HSA would be terrified and no doubt expand their military and Cylons also would convince us having more military ships would be necessary just for survival. **

**.The HSA culture just like the game is bland I'm sorry but in the game either they didn't care for culture or culture for Earth by then just blended so much together there is no distinction anymore. I mean there's no special planets Elysium, Mindoir, Eden Prime, Demeter, and etc. are all the same… It's kind of sad actually I might change that actually but I would need help (That's your queue to review with ideas for Alliance culture maybe some sort of rebel based one? Maybe some sort of old pre-space flight Earth culture.) **

**.I have literally no idea how large HSA space is in terms of colonies I really don't even have an idea how they administrate them. But from what I've seen from the game and read from some other Fanfics the HSA seems to not really run them not at least like the UNSC does. I mean the entire terminus ones are pretty much independent yet the Alliance still wastes the money setting up defenses and stationing soldiers there? It doesn't make sense to me and I will address this issue later on. And for the size of the colonies well how can the HSA be considered a Citadel Council worthy species with a couple dozen colonies? No they need more but like I said 200 Human colonies doesn't mean they have access to the resources of all 200. Some are independent (well most are) others are corporate owned. And even alliance affiliated ones don't necessarily have to have a lot of contact with the alliance Shanxi was one such world. **

**Changes to the UNSC:**

**.The UNSC is far more militarized it's to be expected the surviving population is no doubt former military or military related I really doubt any healthy man or woman wasn't involved in the war effort in some way. **

**.The loss of so many colonies would only spur humanity onward to keep going on and not stop. Hell I could see the UNSC saying "We've lost so much but we will regain what was lost and continue on until humanity stands powerful and safe." And I'm going on the pretext maybe the Covenant only glassed human settles so that's why Reach looks like molten lava while an outer colony will have a phrase but only on that hemisphere of the planet that has humans while the rest looks fine. Also Covenant and Forerunner and new Human technology would no doubt be used to repair the damaged worlds and I can see Forerunners being able to fix the glassed worlds even Reach. **

**.Fleet size by 2558 the UNSC feels comfortable with its fleet size at least enough to be able to say "We can go on the offensive we don't need to stay on the defensive." And apparently with the Infinity the UNSC feels it doesn't have to worry so much anymore…so imagine the UNSC Fleet 154 years after 2558 that fleet is massive and it has reason to be! Covenant are threatening and who knows maybe the UNSC and Sangheili aren't friendly anymore or more likely the Didact the number one forerunner military man HATED HUMANITY. When ONI and the UNSC learn that its now no longer facing the Covenant who they can now match it's now facing the gods of the galaxy basically who might not all share the idea that humanity can carry the mantle or should. Now the UNSC is competing with an enemy who may or may not exists and that paranoia no doubt makes them make bigger and larger ships and weapons and they still might not feel it's enough. **

**.The UNSC has plenty of reasons to remain secret for most things it has the Halo rings, the Arks, the Micro-Dyson spheres, Forerunner weapons and ships, The Janus Key the UNSC holds enough technological marvels and doomsday devices to the point where it's probably better for the rest of the galaxy to remain ignorant and for them to always have a secret weapon or ace in the hole for them in case the Citadel or other Human empires decide to attack them. Not to mention they probably wouldn't want the secrets like the Halo Rings to get out and that the UNSC could survive because of Dyson spheres like Sharpened Shield or the Arks that might lead to an immediate declaration of war! **

**.Why do the UNSC not colonize Relay space? It's quite simple if you have money are you going to move into a ghetto? No you're not Relay space is filled with slavers, raiders, and pirates why would the UNSC purposefully put its citizens and assets at risk of being stolen or destroyed or killed? The other species have no choice there FTL's can't really go out and explore like Slipspace can even the old human slipspace was better at long term exploration then Mass Effect FTL. Also it gives them a huge military advantage Turians, Asari, Salarians, Alliance can't attack there worlds and war assets if they can't reach them or even find them while said factions can be reached and easily be found cause those relays are like maps. So that's why the UNSC won't be colonizing Relay space. **

**.Why do they get along with the Turians? Because I wanted to be different why do all human factions have to be at odds against the Turians? Those Asari are bitches they stand on their throne thinking the rest of the galaxy are their children how arrogant is that thought process? While the UNSC will still see the Turians as a threat I'm having the UNSC trying to use there similar beliefs to bridge the gap between the two military governments. It's also why I got Sparatus while not acknowledging Reaper existence didn't push for militarization his species fleet got its ass handed to it in the heart of Citadel space! You'd think he'd push for the Turians to chase the Geth the most or to adapt technology from Sovereign or chase the Collectors or something because his species lost face you'd assume he'd try to get them back that lost honor. **

**Changes to the 12 Colonies of Kobol:**

**.NOTHING the 12 colonies remain the same mostly and the only reason they got such a large Culture resume is because there's actually multiple cultures in the Colonies. The HSA is bland and the same culture the UNSC is militaristic culture but its secretiveness means you aren't going to really see detailed lists of culture in the Citadel Codex. But the colonies are an open book and the online sources for each planets culture are a lot surprisingly and when I read them I was thinking which species would love to go to those planets how would they interact and it was fairly easy after that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so everyone knows whose following this Codex THIS IS JUST A CODEX it was just a sample of what was to come. But the ACTUAL STORY is being uploaded separate from this one so you're just going to have to go to my profile, Look up Halo/Mass Effect crossover stories again, or just favorite my stories the ID number: 9822789 whichever one. And trust me you'll love the first chapter even if it is just a timeline I decided to mix it with story as well. **


End file.
